Realisation dawned- A short story
by WH4T'S UP
Summary: A short story, in which 2D's love of writing friendfictions is revealed. I wrote this a while back and it seemed good enough to post. Please tell me what you think. If you enjoy this I will write more on different subject/fandoms based on your requests. Thanks.


**_Realisation dawned..._**

Murdoc was hunched over on his chair sucking on a fag. From the corner of the room came a low twanging sound. Noodle was tuning her guitar and humming along. For a moment there was silence. Murdoc puffed out, filling the room with smoke. 2D and Russell walked into the kitchen. (Well, 2D kind of limped) Russell lent against the fridge eating a yogurt. 'Wow' he cooed 'only 4% fat and yet it's still light and delicious. Mmm-hum' Murdoc looked up at him clenching his teeth. Letting his cigarette drop to the table, he then proceeded to smash it with his fist until it was a black lump. 'Mudz' 2D winned 'ca...can you pass me the paper?' another silence. 'Please?' Niccals took a while to reply. He thought about his answer. Then said slowly and steadily 'wwweeelll...No' and slid the paper into the bin. _Well that was that _2D thought, slamming his blue head against the table, no messing with mudz when he's in a bad mood. For a minute the only sound was the scratching of 2D's pen against his notepad. Murdoc snatched up the story. 'Nonononononononono...' 2D screamed. Murdoc laughed and lent back on his chair, resting his feet on the table. 'Eh-he, what's this eh? One of your fancy ''_fanfictions''_? Oooo, let's 'av a read'. He straightened the sheet preparing to read aloud. 2D's face was artichoke red. 'Mudz, please, at least read in your head'.Murdoc raised an eyebrow in mock surprise but completed his airhead friend's request. It read as:

_My breath quickened in pace. He stroked my cheek with his long delicate fingers. 'You love me don't you?' He whispered. 'Yes'. And as I uttered this word my heart fluttered in my __chest_ _cheast. Finding me slightly shy, he brought out my courage by..._

_..._

There murdoc stopped. His fist was clenched around the fiction, teeth grinding together, eyes wide. Obviously it had had a big impact on him 2D thought. He coughed politely. Unwillingly Murdoc bought it from in front of his face. 'So' he asked 'wha-what do call this?' 2D muttered something under his breath. 'What?' Murdoc waited expectantly. 'Um...My life' he whispered. Murdoc shook his head. 'Oh my...' Both Russell and Noodle broke into peals of laughter. 2D hid his face in his arms. Still giggling her head off Noodle put down her guitar and stumbled over to the table. She made herself a large bowl of cereal. Taking a spoonful, she put it into her mouth and started humming again. Murdoc (who was still on edge) took himself away from glaring at 2D to shout at the small thirteen year old. 'What the hell do you think your singing?' Calmly Noodle placed her spoon onto the surface. Making everything else on the tabletop jump. 'Es triple baka. Great tune. Very...um...' she paused, searching for the word. Her face lit up 'techno!' She smiled. It infected murdoc and he... well he... kinda did one of those grimaces that I suppose passes for a smile. _Man if I'd of had a sister like her or maybe even a daughter... wait...no, what am I thinking? I am in a multi-million pound band __I__don't have __time_ _for a __family._Outside of Murdoc's head, he sniffed. 'Mudoc-san' Noodle inquired 'are you k?' She had such a sweet face it made murdoc feel worse.

...

Meanwhile in Russell's head, he seemed to be much in a world of his own. _I wonder _(he wondered) _if Noodle will possibly mind modeling the new designs I have made for my project I have been doing based on my current hobby. Hum... maybe if I ask nicely..._

_..._

Then ,fresh off Russell's mind, he shouted across the room ,in his badass american accent, 'hey! Noodle...would you possibly consider modeling some new designs for me today?' (This question interrupted the touching scene you read about two paragraphs ago) 'why... yes!' At this Russell became very pleased with himself and murmured something about _just going to get the clothes for you to look at _and he would _be right back. _Russell left the room, leaving only silence behind him. 2D desperately tried to shield his work from Noodle's prying eyes. She was able to read it even with his flimsy arm shield. 'Why even try hiding from me 2D-san? You know I will win in end'. She giggled. _It was true _2D thought _she always does win in the end. _2D shook out his mop and grinned a toothless grin, making her laugh even harder. She still saw though. And this brought up a question in her mind. She stuck up her hand and wiggled it a bit to get Murdoc's attention. He looked up. 'Yes luv?' Noodle took a deep breath and began. 'Well ,Murdoc-san, I was just thinking… well I mean I was just thinking... is 2D-san's story based on past, future or present.' At that moment ...realisation dawned...

...

_Later on _2D recalls _murdoc beat the shit out of me._


End file.
